


we try to face the sun

by knoxoursavior



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: Kageyama kisses Ushijima as the world spins around them. It tastes like beer, like loneliness. It tastes like warmth.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	we try to face the sun

“Kageyama.”

Maybe it’s the half-drunk glass of beer he’s holding in both hands, the fourth in a row, but the sound of his name sends a shiver down his spine. Kageyama looks up and finds Ushijima looking back at him.

“Kageyama,” Ushijima repeats, and now, he sees the way Ushijima’s lips form around the syllables. The way Ushijima’s tongue swipes along his lower lip afterwards.

It’s the beer, he thinks. It’s just the beer.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve had too much to drink.”

Kageyama wants to protest. Some of his other teammates have drunk more than he has. He can drink more if he wants to.

“I’m fine,” he says. He is. He wasn’t, before they started drinking. But now, he’s fine. That’s what alcohol is supposed to do, isn’t it? It’s supposed to help.

“You’re not fine,” Ushijima says, and Kageyama feels a burst of anger rise up in him. He tries to squash it down into nothing and succeeds.  _ See, _ he wants to say. He can drink more.

He downs the rest of his beer, ignoring Ushijima’s sigh. But when he tries to stand up to get another drink, he stumbles and ends up back on his seat. Ushijima has a hand curled around his elbow, supporting him; Kageyama lets him.

“Let me help you, Kageyama,” Ushijima says, and okay. Kageyama doesn’t know how he’s supposed to help, when everything that makes Kageyama not fine is bottled up inside him, but okay.

Kageyama lets Ushijima say goodbye to their teammates for them. Lets Ushijima pull him into a taxi. Lets Ushijima lead him up to his apartment.

But he doesn’t let Ushijima leave him alone. Kageyama kisses Ushijima as the world spins around them. It tastes like beer, like loneliness. It tastes like warmth.

They stumble into his apartment, and then into his bed, and then out of their clothes until all that is left is the two of them, wrapped around each other. The way Ushijima kisses is nothing like the way he plays volleyball. Kageyama thought he'd be rough. That he would push and push to get what he wants. But in reality, it is much more like the way Ushijima talks to little kids who come to their games. The way he bends down to pet a stray cat.

Ushijima kisses gently, cautiously. He pulls more than he pushes, responds more than he initiates. Kageyama wonders if Ushijima thinks he might break Kageyama. Wonders if this really is who Ushijima is, behind the curtain of all the power and intimidation that he saves for volleyball.

Wonders if this is how Ushijima would kiss him tomorrow, when their minds are clear of alcohol and the sun shines on them.

He wants to find out. He will, tomorrow. But tonight—

“Touch me,” he says, because Ushijima’s hands have stayed at Kageyama’s sides, but he wants more. He wants all of Ushijima pressed against him. He wants everything that Ushijima can give him.

Ushijima’s hands roam his torso, touch light, as gentle as his kiss. Kageyama feels—treasured. That should be good, but instead, he feels his eyes sting and his throat close up. It’s not enough.

"Harder," he whispers. "Please."

Kageyama wants to  _ feel  _ this. He wants to remember. The feeling of Ushijima's body against his. The sound of Ushijima's heavy breaths, loud in the silence of his apartment.

Ushijima's grip tightens around his hip. It's enough for now.

"Thank you," Kageyama says. He rewards Ushijima with another kiss and a hand around his cock.

When Ushijima's breath hitches, Kageyama drinks it in along with the sight in front of him, the sight of Ushijima, eyelids fluttering as he struggles to breathe. Short gasps of breath that would worry Kageyama if they were anywhere but his bed.

The sounds Ushijima makes are soft, but not muffled. Not suppressed. Every stroke of Kageyama's hand up his cock coaxes out a moan from Ushijima's lips. A whimper. An intelligible murmur.

Kageyama wonders what it will take for Ushijima to say his name. On the court, it takes a set. It takes— _ Kageyama _ —not a word more. On the court, Kageyama is the setter and Ushijima is the ace.  _ His  _ ace, and he has earned the right to call him as such.

Tonight feels like the first time he stepped onto the court on the same side as Ushijima. Feels like the first time he sent a toss Ushijima’s way. The first time they scored a point because of it. The high, the adrenaline rushing through him. Ushijima’s palms against his, Ushijima’s eyes bright with something that Kageyama chases every game that they play together.

He earns it again tonight, with a kiss and a twist of his wrist. Ushijima comes with Kageyama’s name on his lips and hearing it almost feels as good as winning a game with his ace by his side.

  
  
  


When Kageyama wakes up, Ushijima is still there, lying beside him. His bed is usually so cold in the mornings and it isn’t now.

Kageyama wakes him with kisses peppered along his jaw, and soon enough, he finds out that Ushijima is just as gentle in the daylight as he was the night before. And this time—this time, it’s okay. It’s welcomed and appreciated, and Kageyama lets Ushijima know it with a moan, another kiss, a hand to pull him flush against Kageyama’s body.

He doesn’t want this moment to end, but it will, and he’ll take everything he can for now.

  
  
  


Ushijima is good at volleyball. It should be the only thing that really matters, but it isn’t. Not anymore.

Kageyama finds himself lingering on the wrong things. Like the sweat trailing down from Ushijima’s temple to the line of his neck. The ripple of Ushijima’s calves as he jumps before a spike. The glimpse of skin when Ushijima’s shirt rides up.

One night has realigned his perception of the world, and now Ushijima is at the center of it. Maybe it’s more surprising that it didn’t happen any sooner.

Ushijima’s his ace now after all.

  
  
  


The back of his neck burns. He wonders if this is what Ushijima feels every time Kageyama looks at him.

“Kageyama."

He turns and meets Ushijima with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twt](http://twitter.com/singeiji) :~)


End file.
